Out of the Box
by jessicaisfabulous
Summary: During a post-sectionals party, the boys get a little tipsy and hook up in Santana's bathroom.


"Yuck."

Kurt downed his fourth shot of whiskey with a tremble of disgust. It tasted much worse than the bitter liquid April Rhodes had recommended, but it made his body tingle pleasantly, so he wasn't complaining. Though he hadn't been drinking long, Kurt was already sure this experience with alcohol would end better than his first. The atmosphere was unusually positive that evening. Glee was known for its continuous drama, but after they sung that night, it didn't seem to matter. Though they had gone into Sectionals divided, they came out of it together. Then they had won and it felt like the world suddenly was a lot brighter. Now they were packed into Santana's living room, drinking, making out and swearing like sailors.

"Huh. I never would have pegged you for a whiskey drinker, Hummel," a deep voice slurred from behind him.

Kurt spun around to find Noah Puckerman standing over him, downing liquid from a dark brown bottle in his left hand. His drunken state was unmistakable and for a minute the smaller boy was fearful he might topple over.

"And what exactly did you peg me for, Puckerman?"

"I dunno," Puck snorted. "Kind of always pictured you with a cosmo in one hand and a cock in the other."

Kurt blanched, the alcohol interfering with his ability to create a comeback. He recovered quickly and straightened.

"Well," he retorted snappily, "no use making fun of the fag anymore if you've been fantasizing about me jerking someone off."

If he hadn't been drinking, Kurt Hummel would have never said those words aloud, lest he get pummeled by a very angry Jew. By the time he realized this, the words were out of his mouth and his muscles clenched for the punch he knew must be coming. To his surprise, Puck simply snorted and clapped his hand on Kurt's back.

"You know something, Hummel? You're alright."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Removing his surprisingly warm hand from Kurt's back, Puck looked away and took another swallow before replying, "A lot more than you."

The smaller boy sighed. "Is that why you're not beating me up right now? Too drunk?"

Suddenly Puck was a lot closer and Kurt could smell the booze on his breath.

"No," the jock slurred, smirking "I'm not really into BDSM."

Kurt's eyes scrunched together, searching for meaning in his words before Puck rolled his eyes and huffed.

"_Look_," he said, nearly snarling as Kurt met his eyes again, "I'm harder than a rock here, so can we just go into the bathroom and you can blow me?"

If they were in a cartoon, Kurt's eyes would have popped out of his head and flown around the room. When Puck didn't follow up his request with an insult, he thought he might actually be serious.

"You're drunk."

It was all he could say. The other boy looked delicious, as always, but he was also more than definitely off-limits. Even if this wasn't just another plot to humiliate him and Puck was actually serious about doing _that, _he was straight.

As if he saw nothing wrong with the situation, Puck just moved in closer and growled in Kurt's ear, "Yeah, and you're hot."

Kurt blanched and tried to recover control over his body. _This is not happening._

"You're straight."

Puck ignored this and used his nose to lightly nuzzle Kurt's ear. The smaller boy's chest began to pound harder as he felt the warm breath against his neck. His mind was already a bit cloudy from the few drinks he'd had, but he knew it was wrong to be feeling like this for Puck, and that even if it wasn't a joke, Monday he would be on the bad end of an intense confrontation. With all of this in mind, Kurt pulled away only slightly, and Puck growled.

"Fuck that, my cock won't be able to tell whether you've got tits or not when I'm halfway down your throat."

_Oh._

Kurt gasped as Puck moved back in to press his lips to the pale neck.

"You- you're…"

He trailed off and the jock backed off, rolling his eyes.

"Are you fucking done?"

When his eyes immediately went to the bulge in Puck's jeans, Kurt knew his brain wasn't in control anymore. His body screamed _yes, _but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was suddenly considering this and all he could do was nod. The devilish, satisfied smirk Puck gave him almost made Kurt reconsider his decision, but when lips met skin again it was all he could do to keep standing. As if sensing his trouble, Puck wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy, pulling him closer than ever. Kurt's senses were immediately overwhelmed. He could feel the rough texture of fingers searching under his shirt, and the warm, wet sensation of Puck's mouth against his skin. He knew why he was doing this, it was likely his only chance at any action before _college_, but he also knew that the painful feeling in his stomach would ache even worse tomorrow.

All of a sudden, Puck's mouth started moving up his neck, and his hands started moving lower. Kurt finally accepted his fate, leaning into the touches. When lips found his jaw he gasped, then hummed encouragingly as the muscular teen made a path to his mouth. He braced himself, even closing his eyes and leaning in, but the expected result never came. Kurt opened his eyes and found Puck staring at him with a look he had never seen before.

"You've never been kissed, have you Kurt?"

It was obvious from his tone that the answer to this question wasn't meant to embarrass Kurt, but just to understand. Still, the younger boy was a little puzzled, and completely surprised at Puck's question.

"Um," he muttered, not bothering to look Puck in the eye, "Never…yeah."

If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the older teen's chest swell with pride as he pulled Kurt back into his embrace. Puck would never admit it, but the idea of being someone's first kiss kind of blew his mind. His first kiss had been to Azimio's older sister when he was in sixth grade. He was twelve, she was thirteen, and he felt like the most amazing guy in the world afterwards- but he wasn't her first. That was his first and last experience before eighth grade, and by then, it seemed like everyone was getting more action than him. He had to keep up; That's when Puckzilla was born. And though he had grabbed more assess and kissed more lips than Hugh Hefner, there was something beautifully innocent about knowing he would be there first. Kurt hugged back after a few seconds, and tilted his head back up to Puck's, his eyes pleading. As much as he loved the innocent Kurt, the way he was whimpering brought Puckzilla right back to the surface and he smirked.

"_Please_…"

That was all it took. Puck pressed his lips to Kurt's eagerly, taking in the soft feel of the boy against him. It wasn't what either of them were expecting for the night, but from the moment their lips touched, they knew regrets wouldn't get in their way. Though he was inexperienced, Kurt immediately began pressing back, moving his lips in time with the older boy's. It was heated, but paced slowly and Puck honestly didn't know when he had gone from tipsy and hitting on Santana to drunkenly making out with the school gay, but it just felt _so_ _good _that he didn't care.

Kurt snaked his arms around Puck's neck, willing the other boy to deepen the kiss. When he felt the soft brush of a tongue against his lips, he opened his mouth involuntarily. Puck groaned against him, tangling their tongues together passionately. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him. An hour ago he was laughing with his girlfriends, and imagining he, too, would remain a virgin until he was twenty five. Now he was backed against a wall by _Noah Puckerman_, his daily tormentor until a few months ago… and he was absolutely loving it. When Puck pulled away, he almost whined.

"Shit, Hummel..." he said, wiping his mouth, "We gotta get a room."

Kurt realized instantly that though they were in a darkened corner, if one of their friends were to move a few feet to the right and turn around, they would see them instantly. He nodded, grabbing the hand extended to him and ducking into the hallway. The jock pulled him into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before attacking Kurt's lips again. He was more forceful this time, no longer mindful of the other boy's inexperience. Kurt felt teeth tugging at his bottom lip as their kissing intensified. He found himself moaning, finally experiencing sensations he had only dreamt about until now. Puck moved one hand to his ass, squeezing it firmly as he ground their hips together. Kurt moaned again, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for reacting so strongly to his former tormentor's actions.

Puck was relishing every sound coming from the smaller boy. He took Kurt's moan as a sign of approval, and repeated the movement, grinding ever harder against him. Puck could feel the familiar, uncomfortable tightness in the front of his jeans increase, and from the way Kurt was bucking against him, he was pretty sure he was having the same problem.

As he slowly pulled himself from the other boy, Puck growled fiercely in his ear, "_Get on your knees_."

Kurt knew he should be fighting this. The entire situation was laughable. He was drunk at a party, and about to get on his knees in a dirty bathroom to blow the man who made his life a living hell for years. It should have repulsed him. He should tell Puck no and get out of there as fast as he can, but somehow he can't. Staring into intoxicating brown eyes, Kurt can once again only nod. As he sinks to his knees, he recognizes the absolute importance of this moment in his lifetime. You only give your first blowjob once, and bully or not, he resolves to make it a good one for Puck. The minute his knees hit the floor, he reaches his hands up to undo the button now very close to his own face. When the back of his hand accidentally brushes Puck's cock through his pants and he groans, he realizes just how close to tasting another boy he is. Ever the gentleman, Puck helps Kurt pull down his pants once he's one with his zipper, and wastes no time shedding his briefs after that.

_So that's why he calls it Puckzilla._

Puck laughed out loud at the way Kurt's eyes went wide and kind of glazed over.

"What, Hummel?" He asked, chuckling, "Don't think you can take it?"

Suddenly remembering who he was doing this with, Kurt shut him up by taking as much of it as he could into his mouth.

"H-holy _fuck._"

The smaller boy smirked around his cock, savoring the new texture in his mouth. Puck's dick was warm, salty, and heavy on his tongue. After a few seconds, he felt brave enough to start bobbing his head up and down. Puck's hand immediately flew to the back of his head, guiding him just a bit further down his shaft each time. Kurt was rapidly becoming accustomed to the dual sensations of a hand pulling gently at his ear, and the head of a cock making its way to the back of his throat. When he took a little too much in, he sputtered and pulled off before taking Puck in his hands. Kurt clenched one hand into a fist around the other boy, and teased his tongue over the head. He saw goosebumps rise on the skin before him and licked Puck from base to tip, taking care to swirl his tongue where precome was already forming.

He had no clue if he was doing any of this properly, but the noises Puck was making encouraged him. Kurt tried taking him back into his mouth, pushing down his own impulse to gag when he felt pressure against the back of his throat again. Aside from the unfortunate feeling that he might vomit at any moment, which was decreasing by the second, blowing Puck was actually _nice_. He had never been this close to another guy, certainly not one without any clothes on, but the scent of masculinity was overwhelming and Kurt couldn't stop inhaling. Puck's cock twitching delightfully in his mouth was making him ever harder and he had the sinking feeling he would be taking care of it himself after the other boy left. Still, he knew that this wasn't about him. It was about Puck's hard, _wonderful_ cock in his mouth, and getting a decent enough experience to live on until college. With this in mind, he took him in deeper than ever before. Puck growled, forgetting himself for a moment and pushing back against Kurt's mouth. Luckily they'd been at this for a few minutes and the forcefulness turned Kurt on rather than made him gag. If there had been any small doubt left within his mind about being gay, it left his mind the minute his throat closed around Puck's thick cock. The feeling of deep throating the larger boy was everything he could have asked for. Kurt felt his own hands working around to the back of Puck's muscular thighs, pulling him closer. With the other boy trying to stifle his moans above him now, he relaxed, swirling his tongue up and down the shaft.

"Kurt," Puck grunted, trying desperately not to thrust, "I-I'm close."

The younger boy hummed around his cock, backing off and taking him all the way in again. He was beginning to like the moments when Puck slipped and said his first name in that needy, desperate way that he'd never heard before. He was also fully prepared to take what was coming. He'd considered it before, whether he would spit or swallow, but with Puck hard and throbbing in his mouth he knew there was no sense in denying what he wanted. He bobbed his head faster now, wondering how he went from timid virgin to cock-slut in less than an hour. Then Puck is grabbing at the back of his head again, and he doesn't care. He can hear grunting right above him and he knows what is about to happen. Suddenly he feels Puck explode at the back of his throat and he's swallowing his seed down. He finishes with two thrusts into Kurt's mouth before pulling his half-hard cock back and panting heavily.

Kurt licked his lips before he felt himself being pulled to his feet. Puck met his eyes quickly before pulling the younger boy to him for a kiss. That's what he wasn't expecting.

"Thank you," he whispered, before kissing Puck back gently.

A warm hand cupped the back of Kurt's neck.

"What for?"

Kurt blushed and looked away.

"For being the only experience I'm going to get before I get out of Ohio."

Something in Puck's expression softened when their eyes met again. Kurt sighed and turned away, as if he was going to check his appearance in the mirror. Before he realized it, Puck was behind him and nuzzling his neck.

"This doesn't have to be your only experience."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back into the strong chest behind him.

"What do you mean?"

Puck hummed against his throat, laying a few kisses in a trail, and Kurt shivered.

"Let's just say," he whispered seductively, placing a particularly sensitive kiss on Kurt's neck, "that I enjoyed that a hell of a lot more than I thought I would."


End file.
